The present invention relates to a sample processing system, and in particular, it relates to a sample processing system for physically or chemically processing biological samples such as blood and urine.
In a case where a plurality of samples comprising biological samples such as blood and urine are to be processed and analyzed, a many number of sample containers each containing a sample are held and carried in a holder which is called a sample rack for their processing. As a method for pipetting a sample from such a sample rack to an analysis unit provided with an analyzer function, the following two types are known.
One of them is a method as disclosed, for example, in JPA Laid-Open No. 3-285175, wherein a sample rack being conveyed from a sample rack supply unit to a sample rack collection unit is stopped on its way at an analysis unit for pipetting a sample from the sample rack on the transfer line to a reaction vessel in the analysis unit. The other one is a method as disclosed, for example, in JPA Laid-Open No. 9-281113, wherein a by-pass line is provided within each analysis unit which is arranged along the main conveyer line for allowing a sample rack being conveyed on the main conveyer line to be transferred to the by-pass line and for pipetting a sample with a pipetter from the sample rack on the by-pass line to a reaction vessel in the analysis unit.
In order for many numbers of samples to be efficiently processed by a plurality of sample processing units such as a centrifuge unit, a pipetter unit for pipetting child samples from a parent sample, analysis unit and the like, it is preferable to construct the system such that a sample rack carrying samples is supplied without intervals to a position where samples are to be processed thereby minimizing a sample waiting time for each sample processing unit. For this purpose, it is effective to provide for a method whereby a sample rack waiting area is provided for allowing a plurality of sample racks to wait in the vicinity of a sucking or sampling position of each analysis unit, then moves the next sample rack to the sampling position thereof immediately after pipetting from the preceding sample rack is completed.
However, in an arrangement of the system with provision of the waiting area, there arises a problem when an emergency sample which must be analyzed urgently is requested to be processed that the emergency sample will have to wait until a lot of ordinary samples waiting in queue on the waiting area are treated completely. Namely, in both cases of JPA Laid-Open No. 3-285175 where a lot of sample racks are already waiting on the conveyer line prior to starting the transfer of the emergency sample, and of JPA Laid-Open No. 9-281113 where a lot of ordinary sample racks are waiting on the by-pass line prior to starting of the transfer of the emergency sample, a result of processing of the emergency sample cannot be obtained in a short period of time.
An object of the invention is to provide a sample processing system which can process a lot of samples efficiently and continuously, and also can minimize a waiting time for an emergency sample that must be processed urgently.
A sample processing unit in a sample processing system according to the invention is provided with a sample aliquoter for pipetting a sample from the sample rack. A ordinary sample rack having ordinary samples which is introduced from a ordinary sample inlet portion or an emergency sample rack having emergency samples which is introduced from an emergency inlet portion is transferred to a sample processing unit by rack transfer means. A waiting area for allowing the sample rack prior to pipetting to wait is formed, for example, between the ordinary sample inlet portion and the sample processing unit, or on the by-pass line within the sample processing unit.
In a ordinary mode corresponding to the ordinary processing, the sample processing unit and/or the rack transfer means are controlled such that the number of sample racks that can be waited in the waiting area or items of their analysis becomes a predetermined number. In an emergency mode corresponding to an emergency processing, the sample processing unit and/or the rack transfer means are controlled such that the number of sample racks that can be waited in the waiting area or the number of items of analysis becomes smaller than the above-mentioned predetermined number.
Items to be monitored in the waiting area may include, in addition to the number of sample racks and the number of analysis items, a maximum number of pipetting scheduled or a maximum wait time until its pipetting. When an emergency sample processing is scheduled, the mode of operation is changed from the ordinary mode corresponding to the routine processing to the emergency mode corresponding to the emergency processing such that the number of waiting and/or waiting time in the emergency processing mode is minimized.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, there are provided a plurality of sample processing units and a designation device for giving a designation signal to each sample processing unit such that it can cope with the emergency processing mode. In the emergency processing mode, the number in waiting (numbers of sample racks, analysis items, maximum pipetting scheduled and so on) and waiting time according to a plurality of levels are changed, thereby allowing to select a preferred level or adjust thereto by the designation unit. Further, by dividing one day or its operation time into a plurality of time bands, it becomes possible appropriately to select or adjust a level of emergency processing mode according to each time band. Selection or adjustment of such levels is preferably done via a screen display included in the designation device.